1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to web page management, and more particularly, to a method of managing a plurality of web pages, an apparatus capable of performing the method, and a storage medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user may visit a large number of web pages when web browsing for a long period of time. Of the web pages that the user visited, there may be a large number of web pages that are correlated. However, when the number of visited web pages is large, searching the visited web pages again based on the correlation may be difficult.
A tab browsing technique exists that shows a plurality of web pages in a single web browser window. The tab browsing generates a plurality of tabs in a single web browser window and shows the plurality of web pages by assigning one web page per tab.
However, a tab browsing based browser function is performed in units of web pages. For example, browser functions such as web page opening, web page closing, web page display position movement, and bookmark registration and deletion, are performed in units of web pages according to selection of a tab.
Although the tab browsing shows a plurality of web pages based on a tab in a single web browser window, the tab browsing based browser function is not performed based on a correlation between tabs. Although web pages included in a single web browser window are correlated with each other, the tab browsing based browser function is performed in units of web pages.
When a plurality of correlated web pages are searched again, a user needs to check the contents of the web page by selecting each tab generated in a web browser window. Thus, accessibility to a web page when the tab browsing based browser function is performed is not significantly different from accessibility to a web page when a browsing based browser function that shows a single web page in a single web browser window is performed.